pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
YL034: Make Way for Magikarp
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6. Synopsis Bill and Lt. Surge stand on an Onix, facing Bruno, who warns them if one were to fall down, they would fall in the acid. Bill sends Vulpix and Lt. Surge Electabuzz to attack Bruno, who dodges the attacks. Meanwhile, Blaine talks with Yellow and suspects realizes something about Pika. Chapter Plot Bill and Lt. Surge come to a strange cave. They climb up to the rocks, but the rocks shake, causing Bill to fall into the water. He also notices something strange about the water, so sends Magikarp, who uses Splash to get him onto the rocks. Lt. Surge points out that is not water, but acid, and he'd be a goner if he didn't have Magikarp. Lt. Surge notices Bill's shoes and pant cuff seem to have melted a bit, so they see that if they were to fall into this acid, they will not survive. Bruno appears and tells them both they need to cross the lake to win, but must first pass through this extreme battlefield. Lt. Surge and Bill see the rocks are actually an Onix. Lt. Surge and Bill think they are at disadvantage, as this is Bruno's Onix. Bruno corrects them, as this is a wild Onix, so he could also fall down in the acid. Bruno tells through extreme a man can survive, for it makes his blood go hot. Lt. Surge sends Electabuzz and goes to battle Bruno. Meanwhile, Pika behaves strange, so Blaine asks Yellow for Red's Pokédex. Yellow gives it to him, so Blaine goes to use "Pikachu Emotion Mode", since Yellow does not know how to use it. Blaine sees that the levels are off the charts. Yellow senses Pika is about to remember something important, but he cannot read that. Blaine tells that it was found out from Super Nerd Red battle on Mt. Moon. Blaine asks if Pika knows that Red battled there, why didn't he go there? Blaine suspects that it is not that Pika didn't want to go there, but it couldn't. Yellow is surprised, so Blaine clarifies Pika was wounded and possibly had a memory loss. For Pika has a scar on his right ear, which may indicate a psychological wound. Suddenly, Yellow and Blaine see Bill and Lt. Surge battling Bruno. They try to get to them, but fail, as it is a barrier that prevents communication. Electabuzz uses Thundershock and Vulpix Flamethrower, but Bruno dodges. Lt. Surge notices Bruno has not sent his Pokémon yet, but if Bruno does, it would be a Rock or Ground-type, considering he and Bill are using Fire and Electric-type Pokémon. Lt. Surge knows Bill came from college and orders him to make a strategy, but Bill replies they didn't teach this. Bruno tells he will not send a Pokémon that grants victory alone, for he sends Fighting-type Pokémon: Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Machamp, for he is the master of martial arts. Debuts Pokémon *Bruno's Machamp *Bill's Magikarp Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 6 chapters